1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination type antique display shelf, particularly to a structure that can be easily disassembled or assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern-day ever-advancing society, we have seen changing technology, but as far as antique collectors are concerned, tthe age of the antique is what counts. Appreciation of antiques has gradually become part of leisure and recreational life of most modern people, and the display of antiques has become a part of their lives.
Therefore, a shelf for the display of antiques is an essential consideration of antique collectors, but regular antique display shelves can either be ordered or ready made by a furniture store, but its display shelf body is fixed as an integral party that cannot be disassembled or assembled by users. As a result, conventional display shelves involve the following inconveniences and shortcomings:
1. When antiques or the display shelf must be relocated to a far distance, the bulky size of the entire display shelf makes handling very difficult, and its window glass can be damaged. PA1 2. When antique display shelf is not in use, it could not easily be disassembled for storage in order to save space.
In view of the above shortcomings, there is a need for a combination type antique display shelf that overcomes the above described shortcomings of the prior art.